


Untaken chances

by veio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullied Peter Parker, Depressed Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, just a lot of sad, kind of, one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veio/pseuds/veio
Summary: He felt dead, empty, and tired. Tony took the suit and everyone he cares about is lying to him. But after it all he will still try and be Spider-Man, even if it’s only for a little bit longer.I don’t own any characters / All Marvel owned.





	Untaken chances

Tony never cared about him. Peter knew that. But it still hurt. And when Tony took the suit he proved it. So here Peter lay in his bed wondering where it all went wrong. No he wasn’t wondering, he knew. He lost any bit of respect he gained, that’s if Tony even cared. “Everyone said I was crazy to recruit a 14 year old kid.” He doesn’t even know Peters real age. Peter was only a tool, for when Tony needed him for a fight. Peter played himself into thinking that he cared. But why would the great Tony Stark care about stupid and reckless Peter Parker. The window was slightly open and the breeze flowed into the room. Peter sat up and looked at it, he felt empty, dead. Wiping a tear from his face he got up and walked over to the window. He looked out for a bit before climbing out to go to the roof. When Peter got there he sat along the side and pulled out his phone. Pulling up happy’s contact he looked at it for a minute before hesitatingly pressing ‘Delete Contact’. Peter looked up at the sky ‘I’m not going to need that now. Guess he will be glad I’m not going to pester him anymore’ and heading off to bed.

The next day came, and then the next, and thenext after that, it was a never ending cycle. He wakes up and goes to school, just to get bullied by Flash. He always wonders why Flash hates him so much. And one day he even asks. “Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you.” Flash was kinda of surprised to hear that question and was surprised with himself for not being able to answer. “Just forget I said anything.” Peter said before walking away. Flash just watched, not knowing what to say. But not to long after he did. He didn’t have a good reason for treating Peter the way he does, to Flash, Peter seems like a really cool guy. Not that he would ever admit that. And at Peters request, he forgot about it like it never happened. But occasionally he would hear that voice play in his head every time he bullied it hit Peter. “Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you.” Flash would never forget it. 

Peter sat with Ned at lunch like he always did. But once Peter told him that Tony took his suit Ned was disappointed. He wouldn’t get to be the guy in the chair anymore. Wouldn’t get the credit that he is friends with Spider-Man. Peter knew this and he felt guilty, he knew how much Ned wanted to be the guy in the chair. “Ned, what is it? Are you disappointed that I got my suit taken away and you can’t be the guy in the chair anymore or that I can’t be Spider-Man anymore. Because me getting the suit taken doesn’t have much effect on you as much as it does on me.” Peter said a little to angry. Ned looked at him in shock. And then Peter realized, he has never yelled at Ned before. “Hey man I’m sorry don’t answer that I’m just stressed and mad right now I didn’t mean it. Well I better get going now see ya later.” Peter said with a wave and walking out. Lunch didn’t get over in another 20 minutes. But it gave Ned time to think. He was making it seem like he only cared about the things he lost when Peter was the one that lost the most. “Are you disappointed that I got my suit taken away and you can’t be the guy in the chair anymore or that I can’t be Spider-Man anymore.” Those words played in his head. He was disappointed that he can’t be guy in the chair, and maybe he cared a little more about that then Peter not being Spider-Man anymore. Not that he would ever admit it. He knew Peter wouldn’t be mad, but he was selfish. The next days after that he pitted Peter about losing the suit. But none of it was real. Ned could only think about what he lost.

When Peter got home May was sitting on the couch. “Peter I need to talk to talk to you” she said. Peter just looked over at her pulling off his head phones, “What?” He said not being able to hear her. “Come sit, I need to talk to you.” She said and patted the seat next to her. “I have been have a bit of a money trouble recently and I’m going to need to work some night shifts. I will be gone tomorrow so you will need to cook some food for yourself. It pays good and I’ll see you in the morning.” May said. Peter just looked at her, he knew that she was having some financial troubles and he wanted to help, needed to help. “May I can get a part time job. I can help out with the money.” Peter said but May shut him down right way. “No, you don’t have to it’s my job to look after you, besides your only 15. I don’t think anyone would hire you.” May turned on the tv. “May please be honest with me ok. Is it because of me? Are the money problems because of me?” He asked looking at her sadly. May didn’t respond for a minute and looked down into her lap. And Peter knew. “It’s ok, you don’t need to tell me what it’s about. I’m going to bed, night, love you.” Peter said as he got up to go to his room. And May say and though. It was because of Peter, a growing boy with needs. She keeps spending her hard earned money on him to keep him happy. With clothes in his back and food in his belly, and to put a roof over his head. She sometimes thinks that life would be so much easier and lot cheaper if she didn’t have Peter, she loves him so much, so much, but sometimes she wished that’s how it was. That is something she could never admit that to Peter, her Peter. When peter got to his room he just layer on his bed. He knew it’s was about him and even thought that if he was gone maybe it would be easier and cheaper for her.

The next day May was gone earlier then expected. Peter wasn’t shocked because now she works both mornings and nights. He sat down on the table and ate a granola bar and went off to school. When he finally got out of detention went to the Stark tower. He didn’t know why he was there. The tower was getting closed and they where moving. So there he stood outside of it just looking up. “Peter? What are you doing here.” He turn to see Happy. “Oh I just came to see the tower I guess.” Peter said and turned back to look. “Well you seen it, don’t you have to get back home to your aunt? She would be worried, besides I need you gone I have some more trucks coming in and your in the way.” Happy said fiddling with his phone. “Oh..ok, well it was nice seeing you.” Peter said walking away. “Couldn’t day the same about you.” Happy said. He watched Peter leave. The truth was that he started to like the kid. Even though he was a bug, annoying and pestered him all the time he grew fond of him. As long as he lived he would never admit that. He didn’t know why he treated Peter the way he did.l, but he didn’t stop, he don’t think he would ever stop. When peter got back home he didn’t even feel like eating so he just sat on the couch. He stared at the ceiling not bothering to turn on the tv. ‘I guess I was right to delete Happys number.’

The night of the dance Peter had to do everything by himself. He was going with Liz and he didn’t want to ruin anything. But when he found out that the vulture was Liz’s dad he didn’t know what to think. He was afraid. “I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you dead, and everyone you love.” That scared him the most. Adrian watched Peter leave and enter the school. He can tell Peter is a good kid, he knows he’s a good kid. But Adrian can’t have anyone interfering with his work. Not anymore. Then he drove off. 

When Adrian dropped a building on him, he thought that it was over. That Peter was finally gone and he can do his work. Besides nobody’s gonna miss some random teenage. But he still felt the guilt. Peter saved his daughter and he could never thank Peter enough for that. But sometimes people die. 

Peter did end up stopping the plane and saved Adrian from burning to death. And there he sat on the Coney Island roller costed. He looked down and seen the blood spreading all over him. He knew it, knew that it was the end. When the building collapsed on him he was crushed. He must have internal bleeding right? He started to cough up blood and that’s when it really sunk in. He was going to die, breathing hurt, moving hurt, and he was tired. He didn’t mind the fact that he was going to die, but it still shocked him. Coughing up more blood he wrapped his arms around his chest hugging himself. This is it, his death will be bleeding out. At least he wouldn’t have to do it himself like he thought he would. Peter just sat back and watched Happy and the clean up team work everything out from above. He thought about Tony and how he never had the chance to say thank you. For giving him a chance even thou the failed. And to May for always looking after him, and loving him. And Ned, for being his best friend. All of these thoughts where going through Peters head. So there he sat thinking, ‘maybe my death will be a good thing’. Not long after Peter fell to the ground, off of the roller coaster. But the fall didn’t hurt, he was already dead, and he wouldn’t have to feel pain again. Peter died with the thought that he failed Tony. That he didn’t care. And he died wondering where it all went wrong, no, he knew, that was a question he did not need answered.

Around 3 hours after the plane went down Peters body was found. They had a burial and a public funeral. It was released to the news that Peter Parker, a 15 year old kid from Queens was in fact the loveable Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man, as Tony would say.

And for the first time, Flash though about his actions toward Peter, no Spider-Man. A hero he looked up to. And wished that he could take it all back. Maybe things should have been different, if he did. Ned was now alone. Without his best friend. And even though that maybe if he wasn’t so selfish, things might have been different. May blamed herself. That she should have been there for him. And not taken night shifts. He hoped that he died without pain. And when peacefully. But she knew that wasn’t true, he hurt until the last second. Physically and emotionally. He died alone and afraid. Happy wished that he at least said one good thing to Peter. Something that he never thought he would and wish that he did. Things might have been different. He should have called him for help. They could have saved him, but later Happy found out Peter deleted his number. And Tony. Tony sat in his bed for 2 days, drinking, but Pepper got him to stop. He kept Peters suit in a glass case. And hung it up on a wall - in loving memory of Peter Parker, the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man. He never stopped visiting Peters grave. He went to young. Tony blamed himself. If only he hadn’t taken the suit Peter would still be alive, it was much better protection then his JP’s. Tony wished he told Peter he cared about him, that Tony seen Peter as a son to him. Of course he would have never admitted it first, but now he wish he had. He knew Peter couldn’t take vulture on his own, but he did, and it costed Peter his life. They all wish they admitted what they never thought they would. Flash wish he told Peter that we was actually pretty cool and he didn’t know why he bullied him. Ned wish he told Peter that he was selfish and even thought he cared a lot about what happens to him he never stopped caring about Peter. May wished she was honest with Peter and that they would have worked it out together. Maybe things would have been different, and things are different, but not the way they hoped. They all had the chance to say everything they wanted, when Peter was alive. They left them untaken. And now, they will never have that chance again.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hardly edited and I just came back from far from home like 10 minutes ago. Also, this is the first fic I posted and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
